


На страже

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Holocron
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: По заявке с феста однострочников "Во время одной из миссий Кайло находит голокрон Дарта Ревана и с помощью его знаний достигает баланса в Силе."





	На страже

Призрак поднимается из голокрона медленно, будто выныривает из толщи воды. Его лицо скрыто, из-под капюшона виден нижний край маски.  
\- Ты Дарт Реван? - спрашивает Кайло на всякий случай.   
\- Я Реван.   
\- Сними маску, - приказывает Кайло. Стражи голокронов могут лгать, могут притворяться. Нередко они - одна из ловушек при входе, оставленных тем, кто сделал запись. Зазеваешься - тебя без зазрения совести использует в своих целях какой-то давно умерший одарённый, которому не лежится спокойно в гробнице.  
\- Я поклялся не снимать её, пока не отомщу за смерть невинных, - говорит призрак.  
\- Ты отомстил. Ты уничтожил Мандалор.  
\- Да. И мёртвые остались мёртвыми. В Галактике ничего не изменилось. Я уничтожил Мандалор, и в этом не было никакого смысла. Лишь смерть.  
\- То, к чему ты стремился, исполнено. Валкориона больше нет.  
\- Сотни лет, - размеренно говорит Реван. - Живые рождались, сражались и умирали вокруг нас, а мы всё танцевали этот танец. Вечное противостояние. Вечная погоня. Говоришь, она закончилась?  
\- Ты проиграл, Реван. Ты стал единым с Силой. Но и Бессмертный Император был уничтожен.  
\- Не такой уж он бессмертный был, да? - Реван садится, складывает руки на груди.  
Джедаи прошлого все рано или поздно так делают - усаживаются поудобнее.  
Невозможно представить себе грозного лорда ситов, который уютно устраивается задницей на постаменте.  
\- Я забыл себя. И вспомнил. У меня украли то, чем я был. Потом вернули. Я создал себя заново, - рассказывает Реван неторопливо.  
\- Открой мне свои знания, - Кайло чувствует нарастающее раздражение. Ему нужна информация. Срочно. Некогда болтать со стражем голокрона. - Расскажи, что ты знаешь о ментальной бомбе.  
\- Открою, когда будешь готов.  
\- Я готов!  
\- Так входи, - призрак поводит рукой. - Читай. Просвещайся.  
\- Ты смеёшься надо мной.  
\- Да, - говорит призрак. - Думаешь, можно вот так просто взять и приобщиться древних тайн?  
\- Ты бесполезен, - рычит Кайло.  
\- О, я чрезвычайно полезен, - говорит Реван. - Ты ведь знаешь, что я - лишь память, которую настоящий Реван запечатлел в этом устройстве? Моё назначение - быть замком в двери. Чтобы открыть дверь, нужен ключ.  
\- Знаю, - говорит Кайло, - я разгадаю тебя. Вскрою. Ты мне откроешься.  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Реван безмятежно. - Рано или поздно все находят ответ.  
\- Были и другие? Кому ещё ты рассказал?.. Назови имена!  
Реван отвечает безразличным взмахом ладони.  
\- Имена? Имена не имеют значения. Важен лишь путь.  
\- Глупые джедайские сказки. Не надейся меня заболтать, слышишь?  
\- Что ж, - говорит Реван. - Дверь ждёт. Всё, что тебе нужно - стать для неё ключом.


End file.
